crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Whilst Any Speaks
Whilst Any Speaks is a story by E. E. Nalley, published in four parts. The story focuses on Loophole, and follows directly from A Cold Plate of Vengeance. There are a number of threads of past activity that are presented as flashbacks to the main storyline. It's followed by North To Atlantis. Summary Chapter One Chapter One was published on 2013-06-02 and starts with a scene on 2007-03-24. Then it goes to 2007-03-18, then ultimately ends on 2007-03-19 while mixed with flashbacks for 2005-09-05, 2006-06-19, and two to 2007-01-28. This is the start of Stronghold's investigation into what has troubled his sister, Loophole, and he has involved Psymod. At the same time, the administration is investigating a parallel path. 2007-03-24 A - - > Bank of America Tower Tom Parker guards the tower when Wicked attacked it. He survived. 2007-03-18 Phase and Loophole have finished attending church in Berlin and on the way back to the Academy, they discuss Loophole's "solution" to, and the unknown current whereabouts of, Songbird. Phase gets Loophole's consent to find out Songbird's current location. Loophole's violent thoughts as a result of that conversation triggered one of the entrance's gargoyles, which sent out a "mystic warning that someone intended ill towards a student". Fubar responded and reported the thoughts to Dr. Bellows, who knew little about Loophole, but decided to meet with Kodiak to discuss the hints that Fubar picked up about Loophole having been raped. 2007-03-19 A --> Dr. Bellows Office Dr. Bellows starts his investigation into Elaine Nalley. His assistant, Kelly "Banned Aids" Donohue, tells him that Melvin Donner is her faculty advisor. Dr. Bellows has a short discussion and agrees to continue it during 4th period. --> The Crystal Hall Stronghold talks with Loophole about her holographic boat, Picket's Revenge. 2007-01-28 A - - > Arena 99 While riding a very detailed simulation of Picket's Revenge, Elaine Nalley and Murphy discuss Elaine's sexual liaison with Kodiak. 2007-03-19 B --> The Crystal Hall Stronghold arranges time on Loophole's holographic boat to serve as a date with Mega-Girl. He also talks with Mark about a favor. --> Devisor Lab (Vehicle) Dr. Bellows discusses with Melvin Donner about Loophole. 2005-09-05 There's a Advanced Technologies Department meeting in Langley Paulson's office for the discussion of which student should be assigned which faculty member as a Guidance Counselor. There's mention of Slapdash and his Diedrick's Syndrome. He gets Langley Paulson. She-Bot gets Angela Merenis, there's discussion over Elaine Nalley, as the Academy's first non-active mutant, and she's on a Ty West scholarship, with a spaceship engine design already under her belt. Melvin Donner is decided as her counselor, despite mixing sexes. Then they move onto Fire Forge. 2007-03-19 C --> Room 314, Twain Cottage. Stronghold meets with Psymod to make arrangements to investigate who had messed with Loophole the prior year. 2006-06-19 The Nalley Residence, 2170 Kellogg Creek Rd, Kennesaw, GA Steve Nalley spies his sister, and her actions indicate that she has been hurt by someone. 2007-03-19 D --> Room 314, Twain Cottage. Stronghold convinces with Psymod to actually investigate, and pays him by going on a double date with their respective ladies on the simulated Picket's Revenge. --> Devisor Lab (Vehicle) Melvin Donner segues his conversation with Dr. Bellows into how he assaulted Kodiak about two months ago. 2007-01-28 B In Melville Cottage, Melvin Donner confronts Kodiak about his relationship with Elaine Nalley. 2007-03-19 E --> Devisor Labs (Vehicle) Dr. Bellows and Melvin Donner discuss Melvin's meeting with Kodiak. It was within bounds - barely. --> New York After a hard case at the suicide help line, Maria is accosted by Freya. Chapter Two Chapter Two was published on 2013-06-02 and starts with a scene on 2007-03-24, before moving to events that occurred on 2007-03-21, with flashbacks to 2006-04-24, and two from 2007-01-28, the second of which, ends this part. 2007-03-24 B Lioness discovers that the fight on the Bank of America tower was just a way of getting into the Emerald Tower undetected. She finds Wicked breaking into the vault. They have a fight, after which Wicked leaves with something. 2007-03-21 A --> Crystal Hall She-Beast and Nacht chat about their Civics class, the food, Phase, Loophole, and Kodiak. Jadis discusses the danger Loophole poses. --> Workshop Lab, W.A.R.S. Studio, base of Kane Hall Astronomy Tower Zenith is laying down the law to Peeper about what's allowed on air. Phase enters to talk to Zenith about Songbird. 2006-04-24 - - > Corridor outside Rm 408, Poe Cottage Zenith hears Songbird and Elaine Nalley's breakup. 2007-03-21 B - - > Arena 99 Programing Cubical, Kane Hall Tunnels: Elaine Nalley is simulating her ship, when Psymod arrives to scan her mind. He gets repelled from her mind by a bit of The Kodiak. - - > Arena 99 Kane Hall Tunnels Stronghold gets trained by his sister in handling her yacht, and then she gets lost in remembrances. 2007-01-28 C Elaine, Murphy, and Lifeline are on the yacht, and Murphy is throwing up a lot because she drank some beer as a regenerator. Lifeline and Elaine discuss how the latter hooked up with Kodiak. 2007-03-21 C --> Langley Paulson's Office, Kane Hall Melvin Donner is presenting himself for disciplinary action because he threatened Kodiak about 2 months ago. --> Front Door, Melville Cottage, Whateley Academy Wyatt Cody is preparing for his weekly chat with Dr. Bellows. --> Whitman Cottage, RM 216 Elaine is preparing to meet Wyatt again, and gets a message from Songbird on Freya's plans. Carmen persuades and blackmails her to read it, after which Elaine leaves for her date. --> The Quad, Whateley Academy Psymod and Stronghold are talking about what the former discovered, and Fubar arrives when he's mentioned, and learns important information for the ongoing investigation by the faculty. --> Rm 803, Melville Cottage Wyatt is resting in post coitus bliss with Elaine, when he thinks back to the conversation he had with The Kodiak after his meeting with Melvin Donner back in January. 2007-01-28 D The Kodiak and Wyatt's conversation the latter had a confrontation with Melvin Donner. Chapter Three Chapter Three was published 2013-07-07. Its events start with a scene on 2007-03-24, then focuses on the events of 2007-03-22, with a flashback to 2005-09-24. 2007-03-24 C - - > Superbad Freya is having her planning party with the team (called the Omegas) she's picked up for her plan. She spots Maria attempting to avoid getting drunk, and then announces that the McGuffin is within reach. Wicked arrives with the cylinder she had just stolen from the Emerald Tower. 2007-03-22 A --> Dr. Bellows Office Loophole is in a meeting with Dr. Bellows, Circe and Fubar. Circe removes a mystic construct that has been blocking her memories. Mrs. Savage arrives to take charge of the distressed young woman. --> Twain Cottage, Rm 104 Stronghold and his roommate, Mechano Man, discuss what happened to Loophole. Stephen eventually settles on talking to a mage. --> Jadis' Room, Melville Cottage Jadis is working on a paper casting Aquerna as her nemesis when she gets a summons. --> Red Level, ARC. Fey, Loophole, Kodiak, The Kodiak spirit, and Aunghadhail prepare to enter the minds of Skybolt and Cavalier. --> Rm 216, Whitman Cottage Stronghold meets with Lifeline and talks her into considering to casting a spell to reveal the truth about whatever spirit had mind controlled his sister. --> Red Level, ARC. Fey, Loophole, Kodiak, The Kodiak spirit, and Aunghadhail enter the minds of Skybolt and Cavalier. --> Dunwich Train Depot Jadis is leaving for home. 2005-09-24 Ground Floor Common Room, Melville Cottage Alpha Tryouts. Jadis is firmly removed. She is not happy about it. 2007-03-22 B --> The Minds of Cavalier and Skybolt, Red Level, ARC The crew to rescue Cavalier and Skybolt have their first battle. --> Student Casting Lab 4 Lifeline starts casting a spell to reveal the truth about whatever spirit had mind controlled Loophole. --> The Minds of Cavalier and Skybolt, Red Level, ARC The crew is now at the foot of the mental castle, where they encounter the residue of the mythos spell in the form of a personality impression of Hekate. Chapter Four Chapter Four was published on 2015-01-06 and focused on events that occurred on 2007-03-22, flashing to events on 2007-03-24, and 2007-03-23, before revisiting those dates in proper chronological order. Then progressing to 2007-03-25 and ending on 2007-03-26. 2007-03-22 C --> In the minds of Cavalier and Skybolt, Red Level, ARC. Aunghadhail battles a spell that looks like Hekate, while the others seek to heal Skybolt and Cavalier. --> Earlier that day, in the Headmistress' Office. Elaine Nalley talked with Elizabeth Carson about all that has happened to her mind the past year. Lady Astarte decides to take a quick leave of absense and deal with some of the issues. 2007-03-24 D - - > Superbad Songbird and Wicked talk over drinks. 2007-03-22 D --> Jadis' Room Elizabeth Carson meets with Elaine Nalley and She-Beast about the latter's plan against Freya, spelling it out. --> Student Casting Lab 4 Lifeline's spell isn't actually what Stronghold wanted. The spell actually reveals the truth to Loophole the next time she looks at the perpetrator. --> In the minds of Cavalier and Skybolt, Red Level, ARC During this time Lifeline's ward of truth hits, revealing The Kodiak's true colours. Kodiak confronts The Kodiak, and subsumes the ancient spirit. Meanwhile Aunghadhail's lingering spirit is slain destroying Hekate's spell. --> Twain Cottage, Rm 104 Stephen gets frustrated and decides to head for wherever his sister is at. Mega-Girl invites herself along. --> The Minds of Cavalier and Skybolt As Aunghadhail dies, Fey loses it and destroys the castle and Hekate's shadow in a wild expression of power that finally knocks her out. Loophole and Kodiak have it out. Lanie walks out on the relationship. 2007-03-23 A - - > The Diabolik Residence 116W 71st Street, NY, NY Lady Astarte, Loophole and She-Beast arrive at Jadis' home. They make plans. 2007-03-22 E --> Red Level, ARC, Whitefield, NH Aftermath. Skybolt and Cavalier appear to be free of the spell. --> Clubhouse of the Future Superheros of America, Under Schuster Hall Mega-Girl and Stronghold use the facilities in the clubhouse to learn that Loophole headed for New York. --> Red Level, ARC, Whitefield, NH March 22nd, 2007 More aftermath. Fey is distraught over losing Aunghadhail. --> Dr. Bellows Office, Doyle Medical Center, Whateley Academy Wyatt explains to Dr. Bellows what went down at ARC. He promises to help Fey. 2007-03-23 B - - > The Diabolik Residence 116W 71st Street, NY, NY Lady Astarte and She-Beast cast a spell on Loophole, turning her into Wicked. 2007-03-24 E --> Superbad Freya opens the cylinder only to find a sales receipt - they'd sold the artifact. Then she finds that the reassembled artifact is on display at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, one day only. Freya revises her plans. --> Penn Residence, 142 Pitt St, Lower East Side, New York, NY Marty Penn and Stephen Nalley arrive to find her father, Mike Penn home. The situation is a bit fraught until it gets explained. --> Songbird's Apartment, 220 Sullivan St Greenwich Village, New York, NY It's a dump. Lanie and Maria manage to get straight with each other. 2007-03-25 --> Metropolitan Museum of Art 1000 5th Ave, NY Freya gets the Brisengamen necklace and discovers it's a fake. The situation goes downhill rapidly from there. --> Marymount School Rooftop 2 East 82nd Street Mega-Girl and Stronghold watch from the roof. When they see the visitors streaming out of the museum, they decide to join the fun. --> Metropolitan Museum of Art 1000 5th Ave, NY The fight gets serious. Odinson begins to grow uncontrollably. Loophole uses her armor to grab him and attempt to throw him into space. In the struggle, Elaine loses her suit's power supply. Lady Astarte makes an emergency call to Langley Paulson to make as rescue. The Tin Man responds. --> The North Meadow, around the 97th St Transverse, Central Park NY Several post-action issues are sorted. --> 658 kilometers east of Central Park at 551 kilometers high, Low Earth Orbit Langley Paulson rescues Loophole. 2007-03-26 --> Amtrak Downeaster, North of Boston headed to Concord, NH On the ride back to school, Mega-Girl tells Stronghold the truth about her condition. Stephen decides it doesn't matter. --> Devisor Lab (Vehicle), Kane Hall Tunnels, Whateley Academy Loophole talks to Melvin Donner Characters Part 1 *Tom Parker *Wicked *Loophole *Phase *Fubar *Alfred Bellows *Banned Aids *Melvin Donner *Stronghold *Murphy *Langley Paulson *Tejal Choudhari *Angela Merenis *Bill Pressman *Psymod *Kodiak *Songbird *Freya Part 2 *Lioness *Nacht *She-Beast *Peeper *Zenith *Lifeline *Carmen Part 3 *Odinson *LaFaye *Monteur *Circe *Mechano Man *Chris Summers * Skybolt * Cavalier Part 4 *Trish Savage Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:Lit Chix Category:Gen1 Category:Article stubs